


Boku no Free Use Academia

by MeltyRum



Category: Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum
Summary: Just porn.
Kudos: 8





	Boku no Free Use Academia

I nearly slipped while rounding a corner on the stairs, having failed to notice a mysterious trail of fluids that led to the nearby bathroom. Not altogether strange, since sometimes people just didn’t have the patience to wait… you would expect the people attending a hero school to be a bit more considerate. Still, it wasn’t _technically_ against the rules to do it in the hallways, as long as you weren’t impeding traffic. It would be dishonest for me to say I hadn’t done the same thing.

It had been about a month or so since the new regulations had been put into effect. To my surprise, the school had basically become a different place, nearly overnight. The toilets and classrooms had both become alive with activity, if my own classroom—1-A—was any indication. It immediately became a fight to get the highest grades possible, and—for more hopeless students like Kaminari and Mineta—a fight to sabotage the grades of all the girls in class.

It all started about a month or so ago: Due to the recurrent attacks and other depressing activity being perpetrated by the League of Villains, UA High had decided to implement what they termed a “Free Use” policy in an effort to relieve the student body’s abnormally high stress levels. In essence, the policy would make female students with low-scoring grades available for use by the rest of the students. For students with particularly excellent grades, it would be possible to reserve certain girls for continued stress relief.

You can imagine that there had been some controversy surrounding the policy, but the students were assured that the reduced stress would assist everyone in their studies. Although, when asked about how such treatment might affect the girls’ studies, Principal Nezu said only: “Well, they’re just girls.”

Some people wondered about the principal’s perspective—since he wasn’t technically human—but no one’s misgivings were strong enough to shoot down the policy. If nothing else, it would be worth a try, right? Policies, when ineffective, could always be reverted.

So far, though, it seemed to be a success, providing ample motivation for the male students—including the ones who beforehand may have been satisfied with middling grades.

Since then, wandering the halls and restrooms of the school had certainly gotten much more… interesting.

For instance, ever since Mei gave Aigis that prosthetic—the big, black one—she could often be seen making use of Arisato-san. After all, being a robot meant that she often scored highly enough to choose a girl for her private use—and since that was always Arisato-san, she ended up being too exhausted to perform well in her studies… as you might imagine, this created a vicious cycle where (according to my classmates) one could always see Aigis touching Arisato-san inappropriately in class, only for the robot to pleasure herself with one of her girlfriend’s holes during breaks.

However, all this activity could sometimes distract even the android—which is something I even witnessed myself. What I mean is that she, too, sometimes found herself with grades low enough that she fell onto the “service” side of things, sitting on her knees in the restroom as she serviced dicks with her robotic mouth, right alongside Arisato-san. It was something of an exotic treat: even though many of the guys were getting experienced enough to rank the best blowjobs, Aigis’s construction and abilities made her feel different enough that she was in a tier of her own. Sure, it wasn’t a _real_ mouth, with some students saying it felt almost _too_ onahole-ish, but there were just as many—myself included—who could appreciate that kind of thing.

Jerking off with a toy still felt nice, after all: even if you could now easily please yourself with a selection of warm lips in between classes—something that, prior to the policy change, most of us only dreamed of.

But while Aigis’s exploits had become the source of plenty of gossip, her name wasn’t the only one that made the rounds.

You’re probably already familiar with the news of Akira Fudou’s transformation, and how it was apparently triggered when he found videos of his longtime friend—Miki Makimura—uploaded to the internet. It had probably been tough; when you’re home looking for new porn to watch, you would never expect to witness your childhood friend allowing a bunch of strange men to make use of her—on tape, no less—under what seemed like morally dubious circumstances. People said that those videos certainly looked coercive in nature, or that she might have been drugged, but… at least she was happy, apparently? That kind of squealing certainly didn’t seem like the sort made by a person who didn’t want to be there.

From that day, though, he had completely changed in demeanor: people who witnessed his activity since the policy change tended to remark how he was virtually inexhaustible. If Fudou wasn’t in class, he was often visiting the wing with the business students—the girls there were his favorite, for some reason—and you could often hear complaints from janitorial staff and business students on cleaning duty; apparently he left rather large messes behind.

Recovery Girl even had to give him several stern warnings to stop going so hard on the girls, since it seemed several of them had passed out. That was almost impressive, actually: even if we’re talking about the business division, this _was_ a hero school; if someone was going strong enough to render those kinds of students unconscious, they were going way too far!

Who else, though?

Well, there was Shinso-san. It probably went more or less without saying what Shinso was capable of. And since Monoma-san was often seen with him, there was often a lot of questionable quirk use whenever they found some girls to their liking. Of course, the girls _were_ there for service, so it’s not as if they could turn down Shinso in the first place, but the blank and glassy-eyes stares worn by his meat toilets certainly made for a different ‘type’ of service than you might find elsewhere in the school. Sometimes he would even brainwash a girl or two for some of the other guys (Monoma among them, of course; even though he claimed to not even like girls, he frequently went to the public toilets in order to take advantage of their service, usually mocking them the whole time—maybe he got even more pleasure from that than from the sex?), so they could see what it was like.

Ah, well. Some of the students probably even enjoyed that loss of control. If anything, it probably made their jobs easier on them, right? They could mentally “check out” while going about their academic-adjacent duties. It might not be preferable for a long-term thing, but there was something exciting about having sex with a girl who was so completely spaced out that it didn’t matter at all what you did to her. Shinso’s sharing of his quirk was kind of a way to keep the other dudes quiet, too: Shinso and Monoma had been caught kissing more frequently, but that kind of conduct wasn’t really allowed on school grounds. Brainwashing a few unresponsive sluts was a nice way of buying goodwill and protection from any reprisals on the part of the school.

Hypnosis quirks weren’t the only fun quirks, of course. Suneater-senpai’s in particular seemed pretty popular; although he came across as a rather timid guy, he and everyone else seemed to enjoy very much the sorts of things that he could pull off after a few takoyaki—or any kind of large animal, like beef. Between a few tentacles or cow-like appendages, some of the stretching that occurred there could really ruin the long-term fun of the other guys, but… well, those girls still had mouths, I suppose.

Speaking of the upperclassmen, it probably comes as no surprise that the policy made Nejire Hado even more popular. It made perfect sense that a student known for her beauty ended up being a fixture of service areas, to which she brought an energy that was envied by all of the other girls in school. To make things even better, she worked purely as a volunteer, likely knowing that—with her grades and performance—she would never become anyone’s private onahole, meaning she was happy to shake her ass and spread her holes seemingly out of the goodness of her heart.

As you might have gathered, boys attending UA certainly had plenty of ladies to choose from.

You might be wondering whether or not the policy of “service” extended to boys with low grades, as well. Unfortunately, this was not the case—a shame, since I wouldn’t have minded taking Todoroki-san for a spin—so they would not be asked to serve regardless of how badly their academics got. In addition to incentivizing good grades, though, the student council allowed for discouraging poor grades by narrowing the “meat toilet” privileges of underachievers.

Fortunately, since most of the female student council members would need to provide service during normal council meetings, this meant that the boys more or less had full control over the way these privileges might be revoked; as it turned out, they were quite reluctant to do so. And even in the cases where the council _had_ forbidden certain grades from making use of stress relief facilities, it wasn’t as though a girl could ask what your GPA was if you had already put your dick in her mouth.\

For example, there was my former girlfriend, Mina Ashido: the way she pleased men, you would think that she had been eager to quit the hero business for a long time—and even before these new polices were enacted, I had my suspicions that she was certifiably stupid. She seemed much more useful jerking a man’s load into her mouth than she did with her face in a textbook, pretending to understand any of what went on there. The only reason she got accepted into UA likely had to do with her abilities and her quirk—but honestly, this quirk shined in her new role as well.

Producing slick, viscous, sticky liquid on demand made Mina quite an asset for someone so popular, after all. Being able to control the acidity of her secretions meant that spending time with her meant that putting your dick in her capable hands meant that the action would stay warm, wet, and _stimulating_ , as though your member was being enveloped in some kind of mentholated lubricant. Many girls had taken to providing their services with enthusiasm, but Mina was one of the few who truly seemed like she had been _built_ for such a job.

There were plenty of other students I could mention—all sorts of girls whose quirks made for a unique sexual experience—but it would be pretty exhausting to delineate them all. Suffice it to say, though, that UA had its share of perfectly usable females, and it was rare to find anyone who could find anything to complain about regarding the principal’s new policies—especially not among the male members of the student body.

In my estimation, the stress relief efforts seemed to be a success—sure, something like this might not actually help rid the world of villains, but hopefully it would pay dividends in the long run for the physical and mental health of heroes to be well taken care of. It might mean less female heroes and more drop-outs, perhaps with even many of these students eventually working on the streets… but they were just girls, after all.


End file.
